


Dinner Guest

by TheAverageDorkYoudExpect



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mr.Heere knows what's up, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAverageDorkYoudExpect/pseuds/TheAverageDorkYoudExpect
Summary: Michael stays at the Heere's for dinner.





	Dinner Guest

**Author's Note:**

> If you get the reference, you get a prize. :)

_**Jeremy's POV** _

A knock resounded through the cold, nearly empty basement, snapping me from the trance. I pulled myself off of Michael's lap, shushing him as a whine bubbled up in his throat.

I flopped down on the opposite end of the couch, situating myself criss-cross before throwing him a Nintendo controller and clicking on the TV.

"Yeah, Dad. Come in!"

The door flew open and in walked my father, looking sharp, classy, and completely...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pantless.

"Daaaaad." I groaned, half-wanting to screw my eyes shut and never open them again and half-wanting to glare up at my pitiful excuse for a father.

Dad pulled the bathrobe across his pale legs quickly, alarm flaring up across his features. "Is that a girl?? Are you here with a girl?"

He visibly relaxed as a head with a familiar red hood popped up from behind the couch. "Michael."

"He-ey, Mr. Heere." Michael responded awkwardly, smoothing down his hair with one hand and probably trying to make it look like we weren't making out less than a minute ago.

My dad frowned. "What happened to the beanbags that me and your..." _Wince._ "... _mother_ got you last year for Hanukkah?"

"Oh... uhm..." I looked to Michael frantically, searching for any plausible excuse.

"We just needed to be closer together for one of the interactive games." He butted in just in time.

"The VR headset thing?"

"Some shit like that." Michael nodded, appreciative of my father's limited knowledge of gaming.

I turned back to the game, hoping my dad would get the cue to leave.

"So, uh, Michael..."

...Of fucking course not.

"Are you staying for dinner?"

My blood turned to ice at those words.

Michael smiled. "Thank you, that'd-"

I shot him a look, effectively shutting him up. "Actually, Michael was about to leave. He has... homework."

"Well pizza won't take long, and after you guys can do homework togeth-"

"He has surgery." I insisted.

"He looks fine to-"

"Rabies!!"

_Rabies?_ My boyfriend mouthed to me, raising an eyebrow.

I stayed firm though. There was no way I was letting my boyfriend of like... a _week_ stay for dinner, with my dad, of all people.

Dad nodded to Michael. "I need to talk to Jeremy, why don't you go upstairs and get yourself comfortable at the table?"

Michael did.

He pulled me into the downstairs bathroom by the arm, flicking on the light.

"What?" I whined.

"Why don't you ever want me around your boyfriend?"

That caught me off guard. My eyes widened and I flushed all the way to my ears. "W-what?" I spluttered. "Michael? He's not- he's not my _boyfriend_." I barely whispered the last word, like it was taboo or something.

Dad chuckled. "What is he then?"

"He's my best friend, nothing more."

"Really? What do you evaluate ' _best friend'_ as? Because I can tell you... When I was in high school, I didn't spend all day making out with my best friend in the basement."

"I-"

He licked his thumb and smeared the makeup from my collarbone before I could protest, revealing pretty little purple bites.

I went red, absolutely mortified, but my father only smirked. "I'm not an idiot."

He whisked around, opening the door. "Now c'mon, kiddo, we have a guest."


End file.
